Food products that need to be finished fried are products that are pre-fried by the food product manufacturer and that need to be finished before consumption by the consumer. In the pre-frying process the food product is partially cooked in oil during which process the food product takes up oil. Once pre-fried, the food product is chilled or frozen and made available to end-users, i.e. restaurants, snack bars and consumers. Pre-fried food products, such as pre-fried potato-based products like French fries, allow for a rapid preparation, because the inside of the food product particles has already been cooked during the pre-frying process. For fried food products to be attractive for end-users, these food products need to have a crispy crust, a good taste, and a good mouth feel, whereas their final preparation step should be short. In addition, pre-fried food products need nowadays from health perspective to have a low fat content.